


The Dawn Of The Long Night

by RGraves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 7





	The Dawn Of The Long Night

BRAN

Meera was exhausted she’d been pulling him since beyond the wall “Meera” he said “stop” she ignored him and kept pulling the sled with the thick rope further, she’d built it out of old barrels and chairs at The Night Fort. “Meera your going to hurt yourself” he said sternly she dropped the rope and turned to him her eyes heavy tired, Bran held out his hand “come over and rest no one can find us out here” she approached slowly and sat down on the furs cradling next to him “sleep for a moment” he told her rubbing his hand through her curls, she closed her eyes and using his greenseeing he took her to a place where summer never ended where he could walk beside her and they where together alone. Bran had always wondered why the knights in Sansa's favourite stories fell in love and now he knew because Meera made him feel like like things were not quite right he was anxious and settled, warm and cold,happy and sad all these emotions coerced through him when he was with Meera

ARYA

The air smelt different than it had this past few months Arya smelt a similar yet less powerful scent in Bravos particularly in The House Of Black and & White, yes Arya knew this scent this powerful odour in the air, magic. Old magic powerful and dangerous the chill in the air was sharper the snow fell a little deeper and altogether people huddled a little closer. “The king is back” a small boy was shouting in the square of Winters Town “The King and The Dragon Queen there's thousand s of them”. The whole town began running to the main road through the town to spot the oncoming procession, therumbling came up through the ground marching formations and on the furthest small hill in the distance of the fields spear points began rising up and grey clad unsullied appeared. They marched tow by two creating a long line all the way down The Kings Road as far as the eye could see, beneath her feet Arya could feel hoof beats and over the snow plains the Dothraki came covering the white canvas the people of Winters Town began to panic and some scurried away out of view. “Don't panic” a rider came up the road “The king is here make way for the oncoming line so they may pass through the town your king would grateful for you corporation and do not antagonise The Unsullied but especially none of you are to antagonise The Dothraki, they will not take it well and will not distinguish between friend and foe if they feel insulted their queen has warned them off Winters Town they will not bother you if you do not bother them, remember that if there are any breaches Queen Danerys asks that you bring them before her and she shall see to them personally” the stomps loud now as The Unsullied appeared behind the riders horse, Arya knew by his description that this was the famous Onion Knight Ser Davos. The towns people moved off the road but they still were very close as The Unsullied passed them they made no eye contact they were wearing leather and chainmail under their easter armour and they wore short fur ponchos keeping them warm in this new climate, Arya recognised the eastern armour of The Unsullied she’d seen them in the east a few times but never so many in one place. The queen marched in perfect rhythm and The Dothraki rode across the fields avoiding Winters Town altogether Arya recognised the large man on the black charger with his burned face Sandor Clegaine she felt her self take a half a step back ‘Your supposed to be dead’ she thought. He was traveling with one of The Unsullied he was dressed all in unsullied armour except for his helmet his skin was dark and he appeared to watching over The Unsullied the same way Robb watched over Arya and her brothers when they played. They passes Arya on the horses and Sandor did not look down more of the unsullied continued past taking no interest in the towns people one man started shouting about foreign cockless cunts and an unsullied stopped stabbed his spear into the dirt, grabbed the shouting idiot by the throat lifted him of his feet with one hand then tossed him aside like a sack of potatoes a group of men then gathered round as if they were going to attack. “ENOUGH” shouted the big voice of Briene “Go back to your home all of you and you soldier your queen told you not to engage If I recall correctly” A thick eastern accent came from below The Unsullied’s helmet “My apologies Lady Briene” he returned to the line and went on marching. Briene stayed were she was on the horse possibly to make sure no one else would cause another mishap. Arya looked up to the tree beside her where a small boy was watching with wonder as the procession went one. It continued for a long time and would probably continue for hours as carts of supplies and carts of people passed. As Arya went to leave she heard s snap and the branch gave way above her the boy fell into the middle of the road four Unsullied surrounded him spears pointed at the boy he began crying instantly, a command was shouted in Valyrian and the unsullied returned to a passive stance spears up and shields held abreast. The silver haired Dragon Queen stepped down from her horse the boy stopped crying as she approached she knelt down beside him her white coat was now covered in dirt the boy was shaking with nerves she placed a hand on his knew which was bleeding from the fall “Your hurt” she said he nodded “Would you like to ride with me till we get you to the maester” the boy was shaking but he nodded slowly. The Queen gave a command in Valyrian and an Unsullied lifted the boy in his arms while the queen got back up onto her horse, The Unsullied sat the boys infant of her and she rode on with the line, Arya had never seen anyone so beautiful as The Dragon Queen and Arya could see the boy in her arms was in love with her at first sight and she’d shown him a kindness he would never forget. The towns people were uneasy but Briene kept close watch over the line making sure no one was causing trouble, Arya was about to make her presence known to her when she seen him galloping up the road the people cheered, a young boy cried out “The White Wolf, The King In The North” he called with such tremendous joy that it warmed Arya’s heart. Jon waved to him as he galloped up on the opposite side of the line of Unsullied. The peoples cheers for their king was a welcome a fit for the age of legends Jon was one of them now a living breathing Bran The Builder, Durran Godsgrief or Grey King he fended off The Wildlings at The Wall tamed them and brought them into The North, he defeated The Demon Of The Dreadfort and took by Winterfell for House Stark and all with a bastards name. He was King Jon Snow now The White Wolf who brought all peoples of The North together. The loud screech came from above and a thundering roar followed a the towns people looked up scared and panicked the wind kicked up in a hurricane shaking the trees and wooden houses of Winters Town and Arya knew that Wintefell would be too, the far off distance saw the gigantic wings black with a deep red tinge but straight over head emerald and gold the wings the dragon banked straight overhead. The wind knocked full grown men off their feet but The Unsullied marched as if nothing had happened Arya herself was blown off her feet she was in awe the emerald and gold dragon was bigger nearly than Winter Town itself it was no sooner above her till it was over flying above the Dothraki the towns women grabbed children running and hiding inside. The black dragon flew silent and stillgliding high above the town its shadow passed over the town leaving it in darkness but Arya seen its deep golden eyes look down and for a moment she could swear it was looking at her.

SANSA

The emerald and gold dragon flew low over head she and most of the men had to grab onto the wall to escape being lifted off their feet by the gust of wind its wings stirred up, it flew on past the towers of Winterfell into the sky the black dragon did not come past the castle wall it landed directly outside the wall it was taller than the castle wall and nearly as long as one end of the wall to the main gate. The black dragon let out a roar its face was fearsome scaled and armoured with spikes, two massive horse grew out of its head black as obsidian and even from the distance of the wall Sansa could see her reflection in them like black glass, the golden eye of the dragon looked down on Sansa its face turned and Sansa could tell the dragon was seizing her up it looked at her in a way she'd never experienced this dragon saw no threat in all of the north it had no enemies, at the very least it had none it would consider worth a second of effort or concern. The dragons golden eyes searched all of the castle it's long neck arched and it peered over the wall into the courtyard the men on the wall held out spears while others ran for cover, it's head larger than a towers top moved back and forth. "CALM !" Sansa called to the men on the walls "Lower your spears we don't want it to give it cause for concern" the dragon turned sharply toward her bared its teeth snarled "Him" Sansa corrected the dragons expression softened and it went back to surveying the courtyard. Sansa understood 'Dragon Queen indeed it's searching for any threat to its master'. The head of the line reached the gate Ser Davos was at the head "Open the gate !" Sansa called and the queue of Unsullied began pouring into the courtyard "DROGON" the call came from bellow the wall one of The Unsullied who did not wear his helmet was calling to the dragon "It is safe" he called up once the dragon met his eye the black dragon turned away from the wall and began crawling with its claws and the long black hooks of its wings when it was a safe distance from the castle it leaped into the air and disappeared into the clouds, sending a massive wave of snow against the castle walls. 

SANSA

When Sansa met him at the gate she was running and jumped into Jon's arms he caught her in mid air and kissed her on the cheek. "You've been gone too long" she said and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled and hugged her tightly "Are you well" he asked her. She nodded "It's been stressful to say the least you must be dying to see Arya".

"Where is she ?" he asked.

"She's around somewhere we only see her when she wants to be seen she's been skulking around the parts of the castle that were burned when Ramsay took it, you might be able to get her to talk she won't speak to me we had a falling out when I said she'd um never have survived what I did" Sansa fiddled with her cloak "I shouldn't have said that but she scares me Jon" Jon put his hands on her shoulders. 

"We will talk to her together" the woman with the silver hair climbed down from the white horse she surveyed the lords and ladies of Winterfell. An older man with dirty blonde hair came up beside her right and The Unsullied with no helmet that had called the dragon off came up beside her left, Jon went to the silver haired woman and Sansa caught the eyes of the silver haired woman as she looked to Jon a smile nearly betrayed her but she covered it up well, Jon however was always a terrible liar even when they were children Sansa never realised how it was both a good and bad quality. "This is Queen Daenerys Of House Targaryen" Sansa acknowledged the formal meeting with a nod. 

"Welcome to Winterfell" Sansa said to this Daenerys Targaryen who's face hardened slightly at the intentional un-acknowledgement of Daenerys's royalty by not offering Winterfell to her. "Lady Sansa you are as beautiful as your brother described" Jon was giving Sansa an annoyed look. 

"Your too kind" she wanted to finish with your grace for Jon's sake but she could not bring herself to do it "lady Daenerys" she finished. A dark skinned woman with curly hair snapped at her "It's your grace given that our queen has travelled this far with all of her forces abandoning her war in the south to reclaim what is rightfully hers, at the behest of your brother and concern for your people in the north is the appropriate amount of curtsy and manners too much to expect". Daenerys put hand on her hand maidens arm she nodded to her instantly calming her "My apologies" the dark skinned woman said. 

"There is no need" Jon said "I apologise your grace for my sisters unintended rudeness her mother would not approve" Jon looked and Sansa and it hurt she'd upset him and he'd fired back at her with the memory of her mother she was a good woman but ultimately a cruel one to Jon something Sansa would make up for it she would take that burden of her own accord, only now after everything she'd seen did she appreciate Jon how good he was how even though her mother and herself had been so horrible to him so cruel even, never once did he take his anger out on them never did he scheme like little finger, threaten or beat his siblings like Joffery and never like Ramsay would he even dream of raping her or Arya in a twisted sense of vengeance he just took the insults and went on playing and trying to prove himself. "You must be tired from your long journey" Sansa said "We have beds and food I'll set the men to making up camps outside for the rest of your infantry" 

"No need" The Unsullied commander said "We build our own camps" he left going back outside the walls.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Jon said to Daenerys "we'll talk later" he said as they passed Sansa under his breath.

** Jon **

He was tired from the road and exhausted in his mind Sansa wasn't far behind knocking at his door “Come in” he said, She stormed through the door slamming it behind her “What have you done”.

“I’ve ensured an alliance between us and Daenerys”

“At what cost Jon the northerners still remember what her family did to ours” Jon took off his cloak “do you even care” Sansa barked.

“Of course I do” he turned sharply warning her she’d gone too far.

“Your in love with her” he couldn't meet her eye “gods save me from the stupidity of men”.

“I seem to remember you were warned about Joffery by your own mother and father and Robb who warned you he wouldn't be what he seemed, you ignored all of them and got what you wanted” she stepped away he knew he’d hurt her again for the second time this day.

“I was a child a girl flattered by a pretty face you are a grown man, a war hero and a king the men here will fight for you and die alongside you because they love you. If you throw all of that away for her then you will have cost us everything we’ve fought for and since you seem to be fond of reminding of people who present a certain face, be wary Jon she is not what she seems”.

“Her men and her people love her she rescued them”.

“I know I wonder how she would feel if she realised people don't want rescuing, people who say they like things the way are, people who don't need her help and people who don't want her as queen”.

“We may never know Sansa but I told you why I went to Dragonstone because we need her its coming Sansa the great battle of our time, I know you don't believe in them but they are coming”.

“If what you say is true and what you described then there are too many of them and too few of us have come even if we had all the south standing with us we don't have enough men”.

“No we don't and we’re not going to win Sansa, but we are going to fight them none the less. If this is where we make our stand in Winterfell then it will be the greatest last stand of any generation, we will not go quietly into the night”.


End file.
